This application seeks funding for the 2009 Kern Aspen Lipid Conference "Role of Nuclear Receptors and Coregulators in Modulation of Insulin Resistance, Energy and Lipid Metabolism, Inflammation, Cardiovascular Disease and Aging" which will be held in Aspen, Colorado on August 22-25, 2008. This will focus on how Nuclear Hormone Receptors, Transcriptional Factors and Coregulators modulate lipid and energy metabolism which are closely linked to the pathogenesis of insulin resistance, inflammation, oxidative stress, and immunity, which play a critical role in cardiovascular, renal, and liver disease in obesity, metabolic syndrome, diabetes, and aging. Session 1 will focus on how the various nuclear hormone receptors and coregulators modulate energy metabolism and mitochondrial biogenesis. Speakers will include: Terry Maratos-Flier (Boston), Carl Thummel (Utah), Natasha Kralli (San Diego), Bruce Spiegelman (Boston): Fred Kern Lecturer. Session 1 will be followed by a Plenary Poster Session and opening reception. Session 2 will determine the role of novel nuclear hormone receptors and G protein coupled receptors in regulation of nutrient metabolism and the aging process. Speakers will include: Sudha Biddinger (Boston), Makoto Kuro-o (Dallas), Steven Kliewer (Dallas), and Johan Auwerx (France). Session 2 will be followed by Poster Session and lunch. Session 3 will further determine how the various nuclear hormone receptors and coregulators modulate carbohydrate and lipid metabolism. Speakers will include: Shawn Burgess (Dallas), Gerald Shulman (New Haven), Carolyn Cummins (Toronto), and David L. Williams Memorial Lectureship Award: to be chosen amongst applicants. Session 3 will be followed by Poster Session and lunch. Session 4 will focus on how nuclear hormone receptors and transcriptional factors modulate inflammation and atherosclerosis, including macrophage function. Speakers will include: Daniel Metzger (France), Ajay Chawla (Palo Alto), Dan Littman (New York), and Chris Glass (San Diego): JLR Lecturer. (End of Abstract)